<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>deal me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608401">deal me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathrooms, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, no betaread lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Jaehyun are secretly and accidentally making out in the restroom during a party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>deal me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun was drunk, like, <em>super drunk.</em></p><p>He and the other NCT 127 members celebrated the success of their latest comeback. They were in a hot club, VIP room, and everyone was already wasted. Every single one of them. Oh, fuck. </p><p>"Wait ... Where's the big guy ... Jo-.... uhh I  … remember! Johnny? Where’s my best friend forever?"</p><p>"He went to the bathroom a couple of minutes ago. I guess he and Yuta had a fight," Taeyong said.</p><p>"...and we ain't seen him since," Jungwoo slurred.</p><p>Donghyuck smiled, completely in a haze. "Must've fell in."</p><p>"He's crying his heart out," Taeil butted in. </p><p>"Then I guess he either drowns in with his head stuck in a toilet or on his own tears."</p><p>"Ewww, that's gross, Hyuck."</p><p>Jaehyun stood up and left his friends to their fate. </p><p>The door to the restroom was unlocked. Jaehyun entered with hesitation and found Johnny inside, his hands propped up on the sink. Water dripped from his chin, and he brusquely wiped it away upon seeing Jaehyun.</p><p>"Come in and close the door." Johnny growled in a husky whisper. "Or leave. I prefer the first option."</p><p>Jaehyun didn't move an inch. There was something different about Johnny. He had never seen that expression on his friend's face before. It was dark, angry, and raw, his voice deep and jagged at the edges.</p><p>"Is it because of your fight with Yuta?" asked Jaehyun cautiously, taking a step closer. </p><p>" I guess so." Johnny pushed himself off the sink and kicked the door with his foot, making the door slam shut.</p><p> Taken by surprise, Jaehyun flinched violently.</p><p>"Why were you fighting?"</p><p>"Because of you."</p><p>Suddenly, there was a dead silence between them. Jaehyun's booze-stunned brain didn't grasp the meaning of the words.</p><p>"Because of ... me? But why?"</p><p>Johnny laughed mirthlessly in response. "Don't play innocent with me. He thought there was nothing between us anymore." He paused.  "He said he'd like to fuck you. He wants to date you." The corners of his mouth twitched, his eyes dark and sharp as obsidian. </p><p>"He wants ... what?" Jaehyun didn't get anything anymore.</p><p>"Anyway, I told him to keep his hands off you," Johnny kept talking. "Because I was the first to..."</p><p>He stepped right in front of Jaehyun and looked him in the eye. Jaehyun's gaze flickered over Johnny's face, his eyes, his cheeks, his nose. Over to his mouth. There were things Jaehyun had forbidden himself to think about. Things he could take within a breath if he wanted to. </p><p>Something about this situation told him that all the pent up feelings were going to escalate into something he was going to regret bitterly. But right now, he couldn't care less. </p><p>"Tell me more," Jaehyun breathed. He didn't know what he was doing. He was no longer thinking, just feeling. And he could sense that Johnny was after something, and he just knew what it was, because it wasn't the first time something like this had happened between them in the past, because he felt the same. The first time had been six months ago, and  it had awakened a longing in him that bled every day he tried to overcome it. He no longer wanted to forget, he wanted to feel. </p><p>The mood between them began to shift. </p><p>"I thought it would be obvious." Johnny came even closer. "Because <em>I'm</em> the one who wants you, who wants to be close to you, to touch you, to fuck you, to teach you things," he whispered. His hot breath hit Jaehyun's cheek, and he gasped as Johnny ran his tongue along his jaw and pushed Jaehyun back until his back was up against the wall. He shuddered. The taller one then thrust his hips up once against his crotch, and Jaehyun got goosebumps all over his body. "Humiliate you a little," he murmured, biting Jaehyun's earlobe, hard.</p><p>"I don't think you know who you're talking about," Jaehyun forced out. </p><p>"I think I do."</p><p>"And I think I want <em>you</em> to fuck off."</p><p>"I don't think you do. I am not in the mood to wait any longer."</p><p>"I can' hear myself saying yes to that."</p><p>Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh, please, stop this act, you've been undressing me with your eyes every day for weeks."</p><p>"If you think you can have it the easy wa-"</p><p>Johnny cut him off. "I think a dick in your obsequious little mouth would shut you u-..."</p><p>But Jaehyun had already grabbed Johnny's strawberry-blonde hair and pulled his friend in for a passionate kiss to shut <em>his</em> fucking mouth up. Johnny's eyes widened in surprise, but the next moment he kissed back with force, shoved his tongue eagerly into Jaehyun's mouth, licked into it, hot and messy, and his lips tasted spicy and wonderful and that was all Jaehyun could think of as Johnny’s hard, hot body pressed against his own, pinning him against the cold wall in his back, and Jaehyun pushed his hands under Johnny’s shirt, his fingers tracing the hard muscles of the older one's back while Johnny’s lips caressed his neck, and fuck, he got hard and hot and he neded this so so much.</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door. </p><p>They shared a look, slowly entangling themselves from each other in an instant, breathing heavily, hearts racing.</p><p>"Are you guys okay in there?" Doyoung's worried voice. He was still the most sober out of all of them. </p><p>"Everything's just going <em>great</em> in here. Thank you for asking," Johnny purred with his sweet, charming voice and Jaehyun's blush deepened. </p><p>"Okay. Hurry up."</p><p>That's when it got all quiet. They stared at each other, the tension between them almost tangible and razor-sharp. Something deep inside them bordered on danger, heat, and a line that must not be crossed. But they had done that already. They were fucked. <em>Oh my fucking god.</em></p><p>"You know this is not just a one-time thing, right?" Johnny growled, arms crossed over chest</p><p>"I know," Jaehyun shot back, his eyes icy fire. </p><p>Johnny snorted and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Perfect. But listen. You can't say a word to the others. Yuta is sure to have forgotten about the whole thing by tomorrow. "</p><p>"They won't hear about it from me."</p><p>"Okay then, I'm trusting you. See you later."</p><p>And with that, Johnny left Jaehyun behind. </p><p>Carefully Jaehyun touched his lips, still tasting Johnny’s kiss. </p><p>Jaehyun couldn't remember about what had happened afterwards, the entire night was a blur, but it was inconsequential anyway. </p><p>It was all about the voice that stroked his skin, the warm hands and fluid gestures, the nonchalant demeanour and the eyes that never left his.</p><p>Their game wouldn't stop here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>